like_father_like_daughterfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke
Comic Duo Comic Duo are the premiere Invulnerable reporters. The two met in elementary school where they became instant best friends. Their mutual love for all things Invulnerable (and love of bad horror movies) lead them to create Comic Duo, the premiere Invulnerable news show. They use their YouTube channel to bring all the latest sightings, fights, and commentary on the world's first superhero. Wes Kelly is a frequent viewer of the Comic Duo Channel. The two would review the latest issues each week until Luke got disenchanted some with comics and was on the verge of leaving until Kat Luke Luke is a young college student who is just finding his path.He is also one half of the YouTube Sensation investigative news show Comic Duo with his best friend Kat. Besides being a part of the mega popular Comic Duo and his passion for Invulnerable fights, he is a fan of Marilyn Monroe. Luke also vlogs about his favorite shows as well as Pokemon card tournaments on his YouTube Channel Generation Luke Publication History Creation and conception The character team of Comic Duo originated as a reward from the first Kickstarter campaign. Publication Luke and Comic Duo will make his debut in the set of Companion Comics during the Like Father, Like Daughter #2 Kickstarter Campaign. Fictional Character Biography Luke Widlund started out on YouTube as a member Comic Duo, which was originally a comic book review show with his best friend Kat. Luke started to fall out of comics and left Comic Duo briefly as Kat went solo. Then the two witnessed Invulnerable in action stopping a bank robbery right in front of them which prompted them to reignited Comic Duo shifting focus to reporting on all things Invulnerable. In his free time Luke loves hanging out with his friends. Like Kat, Luke loves the anime Sailor Moon (especially the English dubbed from Dic) something the two of them bonded over when they were younger. Luke also loves playing a Pokemon card game. Personality Luke is often see as the life of a party. He often brings out the fun in others by speaking his mind he creates an environment where others feel more willing to let their hair down. While Luke may be known for his brutal honesty and playfulness he is equally known for being there for a friend when needed to lend an ear, to cheer you up or to snap you out of a bad mood. Cultural Impact Luke may be new to the American comic book genre as a character since Like Father, Like Daughter is the first comic book published by Short Fuse Media LLC. His adventures and popularity have only just begun but has already inspired fan fiction, fan art, and a large following. Merchandising Luke will be featured on the Like Father, Like Daughter merchandise that includes t-shirts, backpacks, a set of action figures, and more. All merchandise can be found on the [https://likefatherlikedaughter.thecomicseries.com/ Like Father, Like Daughter website] and is distributed by Short Fuse Media LLC. You can buy the comic book online using [http://form.jotform.us/form/51556734247157 Jot Form] and on [http://www.drivethrucomics.com/product/153132/Like-Father-Like-Daughter-1 Drive-Thru Comic]s and [http://www.indyplanet.com/front/?product=125128 Indy Planet] Category:Misc Characters